


An "Aclassi" Guy

by kscho



Series: Young Lady Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, aka what I want out of life, sledding at Skyhold, tavern dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscho/pseuds/kscho
Summary: Vitalya Lavellan falls for Krem and deals with her frustration and stress that comes with her title as Thedas' Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste.





	An "Aclassi" Guy

"Boss, there's no way. You're gonna hurt yourself."

Vitalya looked Krem's warhammer up and down, thinking. "Oh, yeah, by no means is this a good idea," she sniggered. "I'm still gonna try, though." Krem himself stood beside the warhammer with a cocky grin on his face, like he was eager to see Vitalya fail.

Okay, she got it, she wasn't an idiot. She was a mage. Mages were supposed to be smart, scrawny, and better with magic than with actual weapons.

Supposed to, sure.

Smirking, Vitalya shed her jacket, leaving her in a sleeveless vest that fit her torso snugly. She handed her jacket to Bull and stepped up to her challenge. Krem stepped aside so Vitalya could grasp the handle of the hammer tightly. Taking a deep, cool breath, Vitalya bent at the knees, ever so slightly, and hauled the warhammer up in the air, overhead, with a strained yell.

"Holy fucking shit!" Vitalya struggled to say, feeling her muscles burn like fire. She took several studying breaths, focusing on not dropping the head of the warhammer on her own skull as well as keeping her balance. She laughed. "Ha! Fuck you! I told you I could do it!" Vitalya let the hammer fall back to the dirt. "Oh, Creators, I almost passed out there." Bull was laughing out of control and Krem was simply dumbstruck. Vitalya was covered in a thin layer of sweat centered right across her cheekbones. She winked at Krem. "I might just have to take it out in the field next time, show all of those red templars who  _ really  _ wears the pants." She laughed. "Man! I wanna see what it looks like when I fling lightning from this thing!"

\---

Despite the chill of Skyhold after sunset, Vitalya kept her jacket off, feeling extra confident after her trial of strength earlier. Now she was dancing ridiculously fast up and down the length of the Herald's Rest hand in hand with Krem. The tavern itself wasn't packed like a lot of nights. But there were enough people to draw a loud crowd. Vitalya was flushed from forehead to cleavage, laughingly joyously. She had so few chances to let her hair down that, when they did come around, she was the loudest and most daring of them all.

_ Daring, especially. _

Several Inquisition soldiers took over the floor, squeezing Vitalya and Krem to the side opposite of the Chargers and others of the inner circle. Krem made sure Vitalya didn't fall backwards over an abandoned chair. She laughed again, ready to almost cry with joy.

"This is a side of you we don't get to see often!" Krem said over the chaos.

"Do you like it?" Vitalya asked.

"I think I do!" Krem gave her a lopsided grin that was too attractive to let go unappreciated.

_ Daring, especially. _

Vitalya pulled Krem close and pressed her lips to his, lost for a second, then pulled away, cheeks burning hotter than before. "Oh, Creators..." she breathed, terrified. Krem wiped blank any regrets she had when he pulled her flush against him and kissed her. Properly this time. Vitalya's hands grasped at his shoulders, snaked into his hair, anywhere she could just feel him. It was the kind of kissing she missed the most: the hot and intense, the kind that threw the rest of the world behind her carelessly. The mind that made her feel young and alive. She was, after all, but it was hard to feel as such when Thedas relied on her every breath.

"Way to go, KREM!" Bull's voice boomed across the tavern. The two broke apart with a shared laugh. Krem held Vitalya close, almost protectively as he shouted back, "Couldn't help it, Chief!"

"Why'd you kiss me back?" Vitalya asked genuinely curious.

"How could I not, Inquisitor?" he responded, kissing her once more. He jerked his head toward the bar. "Thirsty?"

_ In more ways than one,  _ Vitalya wanted to say. "Devastatingly parched," she replied dramatically, gladly allowing Krem to lead her through the dense crowd.

\---

Vitalya slipped all the way down the main stairs and off into a snowbank in her enthusiasm. She wasn't even wearing any proper clothes, just a set of pants and a short sleeved shirt she normally lounged in. Her head popped up from the snow and she laughed at herself. The cold snow nipped at her bare skin, but Vitalya was Ferelden, through and through. She lived for the cold. She fought her way to her feet and gathered up a large handful of snow, packing it and searching for a victim.

_ Jim! _

A wicked smile spread across her lips and she took aim. The snowball soared in a high arc, ringing against Jim's helmet. Vitalya burst out laughing, dropping to her knees. Vitalya raced away and up the nearest battlement, rubbing her chilled hands in anticipation of what she was about to pull off. Cold magic wasn't exactly her specialty, but her enthusiasm made up for the possible skills she lacked.

"Inquisitor?"

Vitalya ignored the Skyhold guard and dipped into her mana, creating a slide of frosted snow down the battlement. Without a second thought, she jumped on it, squealing as her boots slid perfectly down. The speed was miscalculated, however. Too much. Vitalya yelped loudly and thrust her hands out once again. She swerved first left, then right in high arcs, making the slide of ice as she went. On an overspun turn, she tripped on her boots and fell backwards on the ice, sliding another ten feet before she came to a stop.

By no means was it light out. In fact, it was still that winter blanketed darkness of four in the morning. Nightmares had woken the poor Inquisitor, causing Vitalya to rush outside for a fun distraction.

She was distracted, alright.

Vitalya kept it up for hours, remaking the slide into more curvy or daring slopes until her knees screamed for respite and her mana was nearing its sizzling end. She had managed to pull a few guards from their patrol, sending them sprawling down the slope while she laughed her heart out watching them. The air was thick with laughter and ultimately immature fun.

At some point, Vitalya noticed tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't help it. The lack of sleep and the draining mana had left her near delirious. She hid it expertly with laughter, though. Not even Cullen, when he eventually emerged from his newly repaired tower, couldn't see what she was feeling. She didn't know what she was feeling, in fact. It felt a lot like everything at once. She hated it.

But nothing beat the sight of the Chargers emerging from the Herald's Rest and discovering what their Inquisitor had made in her spare time. While they created a convenient distraction, Vitalya slunk away to a far battlement, staring off to the horizon, watching the world wake up. It was then she felt the cold. Felt the bitter bite of the wind claw at her skin. Her ears were red trying to keep them war. Her nose ran. Her toes were protesting. Vitalya was coming down from her high unwillingly.

"It's impressive, your worship."

She turned and found Krem slowly approaching her, a satisfied grin on his face. Vitalya spotted an snow raspberry on his right cheek and cursed herself for not witnessing the moment. Krem was bundled up in what looked like every warm article of clothing he owned. She smiled at him. He peeled off his outer sweater and passed it to Vitalya. She cocked her head at him.

"Why don't we go warm up in the Herald's Rest?" he suggested. Vitalya nodded and slipped the sweater over her head, allowing Krem to pull her close to him. He _ was _ really warm.

That was how the messenger found Vitalya, curled up in Krem's lap towards the back of the tavern, both of them fast asleep in each other's arms. The Iron Bull threatened to tear his arms off if he woke them up. The war council would have to wait for their dear Inquisitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any spelling/punctuation errors or anything like that. I originally wrote this series in Google Keep Notes and the app doesn't like to mark improper punctuation so it very well could have slipped in there accidentally.


End file.
